Perfectly Opposite
by kitkatam
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel go to the same high school. Sebastian is a sexy, popular, athletic, A student. While Ciel is the gay weirdo that everyone loves...to make fun of. Will these two young men secretly have something in common? The answer would shock everyone in their school. In fact, they may even shock themselves.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story that I am proud to introduce! Since A Demon's Binding will be over soon, I just had to start a new one. But the fate of this story is on all of your shoulders! It will remain a oneshot unless I recieve enough reviews asking for more! But I do have plans for it if ya'll do want more. SO MANY PLANS. You're gonna love it, all you have to do is review and ask for more! Anyway! Enjoy this wonderful story.

* * *

"Fucking faggot." A big muscle-y guy said as he shoved me against the locker, face first. The locks of two lockers dug into my skin as he pressed me harder into them. "You're a disgrace to all men everywhere, all of your kind is."

I struggled to form a coherent sentence; the locker was pressed into my face too hard. "Really? Because, when compared to huge freaks like you, I consider myself relatively normal; besides, what would your girlfriend think if a puny 'faggot'- as you so humbly labeled me- kicked your ass?" I retorted as I shoved my arm back, my elbow making contact with his stomach. Then, as he hunched over in pain, I flipped around and flattened out my palm, but curled in my fingers so that the tips touched the top of my palm, and shot my arm out so that the base of my palm connected with his jaw. His head flew back from the force and I returned to normal walking stance, looking as if I didn't have a care in the world.

The people who had witnessed it looked at me as if I was some kind of undercover agent. I sighed heavily and began walking off, just as the big guy recovered his senses and grabbed my arm.

"You little fucker—" he was cut off by an arm that curled around his neck and used his imbalance to throw him to the ground, then placed a shoe on his chest with minimal pressure, keeping him down.

I looked up at my "savior", though I could've done just as much as he had, with just as much, if not more, ease. He was sexy, that much was easy to see. His black hair was brushed to one side as he ran long nimble fingers through the dark locks. His face was soft, but at the same time, sharp and dignified. The best part, his eyes were red and appeared to be as deep as the ocean. He was dressed in a tight black shirt and tight black pants.

"Hey." The sexy ass man said to me in greeting.

"Well hi there." I responded, a little gayer than I would have liked to sound.

He smiled, "Why don't we leave this guy alone to wallow in self-pity." He said and grabbed my arm and pulled me away. School was over and, because of that asshole; I had missed the only busses that run to the high school.

We exited out of the front of the school and he began pulling me towards the parking lot. "Uh, I don't have a car." I stated dumbly.

"Who said you need to?" if I didn't know any better, I would've said he was flirting with me. But I wouldn't hold my breath on that one; the hot ones are always straight.

He stopped at a car that looked far too expensive to belong to a high schooler. He unlocked the car with the press of a button and gave me and expectant look. "Get in." then he got in the driver's side.

I reluctantly complied and got into the passenger's side. As soon as I was all situated, I noticed the inside of his car was perfect for sex. The colors and surround system were just too perfect.

"So you're gay, huh?" the man asked, he didn't sound disgusted or anything, it sounded like a genuine question.

"Personally I think it's better to share your names rather than sexual orientation first. But hey, I'm all for mixing it up a bit. Yeah, I'm gay. And my name is Ciel."

He chuckled at me, "I'm Sebastian."

I turned to him and rose an eyebrow, "And?"

He laughed, "I'm gay too."

Oh wow this was just too perfect. "How gay?"

He thought for a while, "Neil Patrick Harris gay."

I burst out in laughter, "Prove it."

He raised his eyebrows. "I doubt you want that."

"Why would I ask for it if I don't want you to prove it?" I wasn't exactly sure how he planned on proving it, but I wanted to know I could trust him.

He stared at me for a long moment. The car hadn't been started yet and it was completely silent, I was beginning to regret my decision.

He finally moved, grabbing my chin with his long beautiful fingers. He never broke eye contact, but he slowly leaned closer. I felt my chest get tighter.

His breath washed over my face, the scent of him fogging my senses. I licked my lips in anticipation and continued to gaze into his eyes. Finally, his lips met mine.

An explosion of emotions took over me. His lips firmly pressed against mine and moved in the most pleasurable ways possible. My lips moved with his, and I threw my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair.

His hair was soft as silk and just as amazing as it looked. I moaned against his lips as his fingers explored my lower back, lifting the shirt and running his warm fingers over my skin.

I found myself completely lost in his kiss and touch.

He then pulled away, the suddenness of his departure making me gasp and reach out for him. Then I returned to my senses.

"Oh sorry." I laughed shyly, averting my eyes so he wouldn't see that I really wanted him to continue. In fact, I never wanted him to stop. This was utterly absurd; I had never been so completely infatuated with someone so soon after meeting them.

He didn't say anything for a long while.

Suddenly he let out a huge breath, "That was amazing." He sighed contently.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What?"

"That kiss." He said romantically, leaning towards me again only to drag his teeth over my earlobe. "It was so amazing."

I shivered slightly, "Yeah." I agreed.

"Another?" he asked; his face remained only inches from my own.

"As much as I honestly want to say yes, no; I usually don't kiss guys right after I meet them."

He smirked, "So I'm the exception to this rule?"

I looked at him, letting my eyes scan his entire body. His tight shirt showed off his muscles and his tight and I grunted and looked away, laughing bitterly, "With that body and face, I think you're the exception to every rule."

He leaned in close and placed his lips on my neck and sucked lightly. "Oh? And what rules do you have?"

"Don't kiss anyone you aren't in a relationship with and no one night sta…" I cut myself off, even though I knew he could finish it on his own. The reason I didn't want to tell him about this rule was because I had said that he was an exception to it, meaning that I already wanted to have sex with him.

He captured my lips again in a chaste kiss, before allowing his lips to venture down my neck. They paused at my collarbone and sucked harshly, then trailed back up to my earlobe. He slowly and sensually grazed my earlobe with his teeth. "Do you want to come to my apartment?" he purred once he was sure that my mind was swimming.

At that moment, I wanted nothing more. I paused, letting out shaky breaths as I evaluated the situation. I hadn't fucked anyone in a few months and in that time, had barely masturbated. Plus he was _**hot**_. Like, he challenged Matt Bomer with his looks. Nothing wrong with letting it go just once, right? Besides, if he wanted it and I wanted it, what real reason was there to say no?

"Let me text my roommate and tell him that I won't be home to make dinner." I pulled out my phone and sent the text.

"You don't live with your parents?" he inquired.

I waved a dismissing hand as my phone vibrated, signaling I had received a text. "My parents are dead." I responded as I touched the screen of my phone and read the text and deemed it unimportant before shoving the phone back in my pocket.

Sebastian frowned at my uncaring and blunt response but said nothing on the matter. Instead, he turned the key in the ignition.

* * *

Sebastian's apartment was huge. It was white and expensive looking; it even rested in a rich neighborhood. I shook my head at it, thinking it was too unfair that someone as sexy as him was WEALTHY too.

The inside clearly belonged to a teenager though. Clothes were splayed here and there and books and papers covered the surface of the coffee table. He walked over to his island, walking around it and pulling out a large bottle and wine glasses.

I plopped down on his couch and relaxed into the cool cushions.

"Champagne?" Sebastian offered.

I eyed the large blue glass bottle he held in one hand. "Why the fuck not?" I laughed, I was already giving up several morals I had, nothing wrong with throwing another in the mix. Not that I had issues with getting or being drunk. I didn't like having sex while drunk.

He seemed to contemplate something for a long moment before setting down the glasses and bringing the bottle with him to sit next to me on the couch.

He pressed the opening of the bottle to his mouth and took a long gulp before pulling it away and handing it to me. I took an equally long drink but I had to pull away from lack of breath. I took a deep breath and passed the bottle back to him.

He set the bottle onto the table, on a small section that wasn't covered, and pushed me back onto the couch. His lips met mine and he grinded his waist against mine. Our tongues met in a flurry of passion. He grabbed my hip roughly with one hand and let the other tangle in my hair. The hand on my hip slid under my shirt and felt my stomach and chest. Then he just pulled my shirt off, shortly followed by his own.

I could feel his growing arousal against my own as his hips continued to rock against me. I gasped sharply when I felt both of his hands on my hips, pulled me up to meet his steady thrusts.

We were suddenly interrupted as his phone rang. He hesitated slightly, and then placed a soft and slow kiss on my lips before pulling away.

I groaned softly at the sudden lack of contact. Sitting up, I grabbed the bottle that rested on the table and took another long drink. We didn't even have our pants off yet and I was already engulfed by the pleasure.

The champagne we were drinking probably wasn't helping either. It warmed my body up and made me crave him more.

When Sebastian finally returned from his phone call, a large portion of the champagne was gone and I had unzipped my pants and began slowly pumping my dick.

Sebastian merely stood in front of me, taking in the sight of my flushed face and messy hair. Then he let his eyes trail down my body, taking in my pale skin before focusing on the slow movements of my hand.

At this point, I was wasted. There was no denying that much. All I wanted was to let him fuck me.

He sat on the couch next to me and pulled me onto his lap after removing all of our clothing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him slowly, as if there was actual emotion behind the act we were about to commit. But there was no emotion but lust.

He had gotten lube, probably from his room during the phone call, so he used the slick liquid to slick my entrance with his fingers. They pushed into me harshly and moved rapidly. He then took control over the kiss and become rough with that too. Everything about him had a sharp edge. It was like playing with fire.

Without warning, he pulled me onto his cock. I gasped loudly, but allowed the rough movements.

He thrust up and let out a loud moan. Then he let his mouth find my neck, his teeth dug into my delicate skin greedily, he moaned at the half pained, half pleasured groans I released.

After several more rough thrusts and bites, we came together. He released inside me and I came all over his chest. Then I collapsed on his chest and let out a shaky breath.

"_Thank god it's Friday." _I thought as I sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

I have decided to continue this because of the popular vote to continue it. Actually I probably would've continued it anyway. SO MANY PLANS! Yes, I realize this is basically plot-less at this point. But...It might develop one eventually. Nah I'm kidding; it shall all come together in the next chapter...hopefully. Oh and sorry this chapter is so short. I just HAD to end it right there. The next will be longer, I promise. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, please review.

* * *

My consciousness slowly came back; I grunted and pulled the blankets tighter around my body. I didn't want to wake just yet, and the pounding in my head didn't help either.

I felt little points of pressure move across my body suddenly. I slowly opened my eyes, only to see a cat snuggling against my chest and another one walking up to my face.

I wasn't fully awake though, so it didn't exactly register.

After a few seconds of staring at the rather large cat against my torso, I realized something; I didn't have cats. And neither did my roommate.

I sat up, making my head spin and my stomach churn in the process, also disturbing the cats and earning a tired glare. I couldn't find it in me to care as I swallowed the urge to throw up. One of them moved to the other side of the bed to cuddle with a large figure that snuggled under the blankets completely. With two more cats sleeping on/around it.

Another realization; this wasn't my room. And who the hell was I sleeping with? My brain struggled to supply an answer, but in the end, I had nothing. So I gently peeled the covers away from the sleeping figure.

It revealed a head of dark hair. I struggled to remember SOMETHING once more, but again, nothing.

I leaned over, trying to get a peek at their face, as soon as I saw the pale skin of his cheek, his eyes snapped open and he pulled me down on top of him.

"Bah!" I yelled out in surprise.

The four cats jumped off the bed and went somewhere else. Probably into the next room or something.

"Someone's eager." Sebastian said. "I hope you're ready to deliver, since you fell asleep before we could get to the main dish last night."

As he spoke, everything came flooding back to me. I remembered the bully, then kissing Sebastian in his car, then drinking, and the passionate make-out sequence on his couch. But past that, my mind couldn't supply any more answers.

He fixed my position so I was straddling his hips. His gaze was possessive, they seemed to pin me in place and demand whatever he wanted, even if I had no desire to fulfill his demands, I suddenly felt obligated to. All because of those damn eyes.

And judging by the light thrust of his hips, he wanted sex.

The more I stared at his face, the more I was ready to give him whatever the hell he wanted.

"Um." I said, suddenly feeling nervous under his gaze. He grabbed my hips and rubbed my ass against his flaccid penis.

He groaned and I felt his cock slowly come to life. He pulled me down to kiss him, and as my body shifted position, my cock began to rub against his half-hard cock.

Our lips met softly and my head began to spin. This was too much, too early. I had just woken up and already, I was expected to do all this. Not to mention the huge hangover I apparently had. I hope he doesn't expect me to be on top of my game.

I moaned softly against his lips as he palmed my growing arousal harshly. My boxers were still on, but as I allowed my hands to trail down his body, I noticed his lack of…well anything. He was completely naked.

As he continued to give my lower-half attention, I found my hangover easier to ignore, well either that or some of it was fading as nothing but impure thoughts and lust filled feeling flooded my mind.

I pulled my lips from his, noting the horny look he had, before averting my eyes. I tipped my head back, closed my eyes, and parted my lips slightly; allowing little gasps and moans to slip past them.

I rocked my hips into Sebastian's hand, loving the sweet friction. Then he pulled my boxers down so that the band rested under my balls. He gently rolled my sack in one hand and fisted my cock with the other. I ran my nails over his chest, leaving little red trails in their wake that quickly faded away. He groaned as my nail slid over one pert nipple.

I opened my eyes once more, allowing myself to study the male below me. Sebastian's face was flushed, though only slightly, his hair was a mess, his mouth was open, and his eyes were slits. He stared at me, through the little opening. His heated gaze made my body heat up and I felt myself become more aroused than I thought was possible.

He pulled me back down to kiss him, our lips meeting, then our tongues, in a hurried manner as I lifted my ass, trying to get my boxers off. Once I got the damned fabric off, I hesitantly pulled away, looking for lube or something.

His lips explored my throat, taking in my scent and sucking and biting on a sensitive patch of skin right below my ear.

We hadn't really spoken since I woke up. Neither one of us really wanted to break this spell. But when he spoke, it only fueled the urge to ride him until I collapsed. His low voice vibrated against my skin, "On the nightstand."

I trembled as he gave an extra-long and hard suck to that sensitive spot, then, after he was finished, he lapped at the now sore skin lazily.

I reached for the bottle on his nightstand and shoved it in his hand. He smirked but said nothing about my obvious refusal to prepare myself.

I barely noticed the faint smell of strawberries as the lid was flipped open. His eyes never left me as he rubbed some of the slick clear liquid onto his fingers. Then he snapped the lid closed and lifted my hips, bringing his fingers to my entrance.

Slowly, I felt one finger slide in. I moaned in anticipation. I knew what was coming after his fingers, and I couldn't wait. But at the same time, I was nervous for some reason.

Which I couldn't understand; it's not that was my first time. Actually, it was far from my first time. I had had sex many times before, with man and women. Though, usually I was only fucking women to experiment. Yeah, not my thing, I found out pretty early on that I preferred dick.

But why was it that this guy was making me nervous. I briefly contemplated his sexy to dick size ratio, but that couldn't be it. I had fucked hot guys before. And I had fucked guys with big dicks before.

Thinking about all of this made me feel like a slut. Though, it wasn't like I fucked everyone who asked. My sex partners were far and few between. I usually only fucked guys I was in a relationship with. But as I had told Sebastian the previous day, he seemed to be the exception to all my morals.

I was ripped from my thoughts as a second finger was added and he found my prostate. I gasped and arched my back. "M-more." I demanded.

He chuckled softly and added a third finger. He thrust the fingers in, knuckle deep, then pulled them back out and repeated the process until I was a gasping, moaning, shivering mess on top of him.

He then pulled his fingers out and pressed the head of his cock against my entrance.

I shudder ran up my spine as I got the sudden urge to stop what was going on. I didn't know why, but I didn't feel as if we should continue.

I struggled to come up with an excuse to stop him when I suddenly blurted out, "I have AIDS."

He looked up at me, shocked and confused. Then, after a moment, he smiled and murmured confidently, "I'll take my chances."

I was embarrassed for two reasons at that point. One, that I had told an extremely hot guy I had an STD. Second, he had called my bluff.

"Nope, I'm sorry man. That's just not good for either of us. I think I'm just going to gather my clothes and be on my way." I said and climbed off of him, and began to look for my clothes.

I heard the shifting of fabric on the bed and then slow footsteps. I turned around to see Sebastian, in all of his naked glory, running his hand (the one NOT covered in lube) through his hair, erection proudly standing out.

I swallowed as I noticed his abs and biceps. I actually had to fight to hold back a moan as Mr. Eye Candy took one step closer.

"You're seriously going to reject me? Even when it's blatantly obvious that you want me?" he inquired.

I swallowed again, "Who said I want you?"

He simply laughed, not bothering to answer. He strutted closer, pulling me into his arms, burying his nose into my hair.

I struggled against the confines that were his arms.

"Tell me why, Ciel." I shivered as his low voice both demanded something and said my name.

"I…I have to go." I managed to push him away and I ran into his living room. I gathered my clothes and quickly dressed myself, and then I ran out of his apartment.

It didn't seem as if he was going to chase me, but just in case, I ran down the stairs and, when I made it to the street, I flagged down a taxi. I handed the driver a 20 and gave him my address.

As I waited for the man to arrive at my apartment, I silently prayed that I wouldn't run into Sebastian at school.


	3. Chapter 3

ASDFGHJKL, YOU FUCKERS. ENJOY THIS ALMOST PLOTLESS STORY. SMUTSMUTSMUTSMUT.

* * *

I walked into my apartment to see my roommate cuddling on the couch with some whore. She wore the stereotypical "I sleep with people and rob them" look. I snarled a bit and looked away in disgust. Bard was the kind of guy who could fuck anyone, no matter how well he knew them. He also happened to be in love with me.

Or that's what he thought. I didn't think that was the case; I thought that it was more likely that he just wanted what he couldn't have, and it just so happened that he couldn't have me.

Bard was a man in his mid-twenties. He lived with me because he was a close family friend, the only person I had left who was even a little similar to a family member. Even though he knew I was uncomfortable with his infatuation with me, he still expressed it occasionally. And he took me in when my aunt died, and she had taken on the parent roll in my life when my parents died. When she died, I had no one. So Bard had given me place to live until I could afford to be by myself.

As soon as Bard noticed my disgusted expression, he practically shoved the whore out of the apartment. "What's got you down?" he asked me, trying to get back on my good side.

"I'm not in the mood to talk about it." I responded sadly.

An arm snaked its way around my waist, "C'mon. Tell me about it; I wanna know." He murmured into my ear, his hot breath reminding me instantly of Sebastian. I leaned into his touch, my mind still on the sexy black haired individual I had just run from.

"I-I… I don't know what I want anymore." I sighed, forcing myself to pretend that Bard was Sebastian.

"You can want me. I can give you everything." He nibbled on my earlobe.

I was so close to taking his offer, I knew that he wasn't Sebastian, but I needed _something _to distract me from my thoughts of the man.

"I don't want to be with you, Bard." I said; finalization in my voice.

"I know. All I'm doing is offering you release." He said, gently pushing me towards the couch.

The back of my knees hit the couch and I feel down on it. I made no move to stop Bard as he got on his knees between my thighs. He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped my pants.

Some rational part of my brain screamed at me to make him stop, that this wasn't going to help anything. Another part screamed that this wasn't Sebastian, so I shouldn't accept his proposition.

He pulled my dick out and gave the head a harsh suck. I groaned and tipped my head back, my eyes fluttering shut. I imagined that it was Sebastian sucking me, his red eyes gazing into my own as he took my cock whole. I rested my head on the back of the couch and continued to imagine Sebastian with his red, full lips around my cock.

I thrusted up into that skillful mouth lightly, silently asking for more, Sebastian complied and started going faster.

I was coming undone quickly. Just imagining the sexiness that was Sebastian was enough to make me want to cum.

Sebastian bobbed his head up and down faster, taking my length in his mouth until his nose was buried in my pubic hair, then he moved up until just the head remained in his mouth, then all the way back down. He moved at a fast pace, his sinful tongue bringing me closer and closer to the edge. Sebastian kissed the tip before running his tongue over my slit.

"I'm gonna…" I tried to warn him. Then I came in his hot mouth with a low groan, "Sebastian…"

I slowly opened my eyes, only to see Bard licking the remains of come off my cock. Not Sebastian. Reality came crashing down. I groaned and threw my arm over my eyes. "I'm a horrible person."

"No you're not. You're an amazing, beautiful, intelligent person." Bard whispered.

I just grunted and stood up. I shoved my dick back in my pants and headed towards my room, leaving Bard alone, crouched on the floor.

I slouched against the door and buried my face in my hands. This was definitely the lowest I had ever stooped.

Why was it that Sebastian affected me so much?

* * *

Overwhelming, that's what Sebastian's presence was, I decided. It was lunchtime and I was leisurely eating my cake…that is, until Sebastian came to sit across from me. I said nothing to him, choosing to ignore his presence altogether. But that was easier said than done.

He stayed silent too, seeming happy that I hadn't run away or yelled at him or anything else.

He stuck to nibbling on a carrot. The action was probably much more innocent than my mind was choosing to make it, but as I glanced up at Sebastian, I noticed his pink tongue wrapping around the food.

I grunted and picked up my tray, turning on my heels, silently, desperately trying to escape him. Just as I thought I had finally gotten away from him, I looked over my shoulder to see him quietly following me.

I turned around and felt my anger suddenly mount, "Are you just going to stalk me or what?"

He smirked, "Am I bothering you?"

"Actually, yes, and I'm sure that to you and all your 'friends' this is just hysterical." I snapped.

He looked around, when he saw no one; he grabbed my wrists and pushed me against the wall. "What makes you think my friends have any part of this?"

"Oh it's just a hunch. I'm sure your friends were in on whatever prank you were trying to pull Friday and Saturday too. I bet you've already given them all the details too. Telling them I'm a whore and a faggot." I snarled; the thought that that really could've happened cut me deeper than I would have liked to admit.

He shook his head and leaned a bit closer, "They know nothing of our encounter. But you are correct. They probably do find my sudden interest in you funny." Then he leaned in until his lips brushed against my ear. "I wasn't lying when I told you that I'm gay. You're the only person in this school who knows." Then he stepped back, releasing me from his grip.

I looked at him in disbelief. "You're lying."

He simply laughed. "Do you really think a straight guy would go as far as sticking his fingers in another guy's ass, all for the sake of a joke?"

I blushed. "Shut up. Quit following me. Leave me alone." I demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You know my secret, I can't just let you go free, now can I?"

"What, do you want a secret of mine in trade or whatever? Well, let me tell you." I leaned in closer. "I have no secrets. Unlike you, I am not a coward. I don't care if these people know about me."

"Oh really, so you don't care if everyone knows what we did Saturday?"

I laughed bitterly, "As if I would care if you were out-ed. And I wouldn't consider almost fucking you a bad thing."

He smirked, "Really now? Would you like to actually experience going all the way sometime?"

I turned away and began walking, I heard him follow me but I didn't care, in fact was hoping he would follow me. If we were seriously going to have this discussion, then I planned on doing it somewhere where no one could eavesdrop on it.

When we finally made it to my desired destination Sebastian chuckled. "The abandoned music building, good choice; do you plan on doing it here? You didn't seem too keen on the idea of fucking me Saturday." He said sarcastically.

I smacked him, my hand landing harshly on his beautiful cheek. The sound resonated loudly in the small room. "You don't know me. You can't read my mind. Get your fucking mind off of my ass for five minutes. We aren't going to have sex. You are attractive, but that's as far as it goes." The last part sounded like a lie, even to me, but I continued, "I had a moment of weakness. But I don't plan on doing that with you ever again."

My emotions swelled up as I continued to rant. As I finished I breathed deeply, trying to even out my breathing. I stared at him, seeing his expression made me want to slap him again.

Seconds passed as my rant died. Mere seconds, but they felt like hours.

Before I knew what was going on, I was kissing Sebastian harshly. He slammed me up against the wall and grinded his hips against mine. Our kiss was passionate, angry, and hungry. Our tongues wrestled for dominance, both of us determined to control the situation.

The battle continued, neither of us winning. We both grew aroused, our hips moved erratically against each other, our lengths rubbing against each other through our clothes.

Our gasps and moans filled the small space. It only turned me on more; the slight echoes of our moans made it seem as if Sebastian was moaning way more than he actually was which, needless to say, only helped to push me towards my orgasm.

Sebastian broke the kiss, trailing his lips down my neck until he found a sensitive spot there. He seemed to notice my gasp when he gave a light suck to it; he nibbled the skin there and sucked at it until a deep red mark appeared.

Things were quickly getting out of control. That always seemed to happen when Sebastian was around. But I found it hard to concentrate on, much less care about, any of that as his hips moved against mine in ways that should be considered illegal.

Which I guess in some countries it is, considering we were both men, but that isn't my point, my point was; it felt insanely good.

He pulled away, staring into my eyes; the lust filled crimson orbs seemed to look into the depths of my soul. I took in his face again, each time I looked at him; he seemed just a bit more gorgeous.

"Stop that." I gasped out.

"Stop what?" Sebastian asked, kissing my lips gently.

"Stop being so beautiful," I moaned against his lips at a particularly hard thrust. "It makes it hard to hate you."

"Then don't hate me." he whispered and gave another harsh suck to the already red spot on my neck.

Just as he said that, the pleasure became too much and I came, right inside my pants. And judging by his low moan, he had cum too.

"Sebast…" I moaned out as I came.

After my pleasure induced haze ended, I pushed him away. I was disgusted with myself. I ignored his confused expression and slapped my forehead with my hand.

"God I'm so fucking dumb." I growled to myself.

He continued to stare at me, confused, "What?" he asked.

"Every time you come around, flaunting your sexy ass, I do something stupid! I usually don't do these kinds of things!" I practically yelled, exasperated.

He seemed to find humor in the situation; he laughed.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" I snapped.

"Because it seems we are going through similar situations." He chuckled and leaned forward, playing with a hair that rested on the back of my neck.

I leaned into his touch without thinking about it, my eyes fluttering shut as the pads of his fingers gently ran along my neck. My skin felt warm wherever he touched.

He gently ran his fingers through my hair. "God you're gorgeous." He muttered.

My eyes slowly opened in surprise, and then I continued staring. He was staring at me with a remarkably gentle expression.

He placed a soft kiss on my lips. "What are you doing after school?" he asked softly.

I knew I shouldn't take his offer, but then again I knew I had to say yes. "I hate you." I muttered, pretending to be mad at him for leaving me no choice.

He chuckled. "I know."

He pulled me into his arms in a firm embrace. "So will you come over after school?"

I looked at him skeptically, "No sex." I said firmly.

He looked disappointed. "Fine."

"Then yes." I agreed, it might be nice to get to know Sebastian.

There, the plan was set. I was going to go home with Sebastian. I just hoped that nothing would get out of control and the afternoon would end with us just like friends. And maybe he would tell me the names of his cats.

Yeah, tonight was going to be fun, I could just feel it.

* * *

REVIEW. I WILL CRY. OMG. IT'S GETTING SEXY.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so I don't know why, but I'm enjoying this fic a lot. I hope you all are too. Just so you all know, all of these cats are based off of real cats. Every cat but Sammy is my sister's old cats that have all sadly died. Sammy is my baby and he is actually 5 years old, btw. He is my little baby and I just had to throw him into my story. And yes, he is going to end up being Ciel's favorite cat. And no, in this he isn't allergic to cats, nor does he have asthma.

* * *

I sat on Sebastian's couch, watching him play with a cat named Feisty. The little guy was a black and white cat that was full of energy. He wasn't very distinct in his features, but he had black spots on his legs, the rest did not. Another cat sat next to them, his name being Jake, watching as if he was completely bored by everything, but unable to look away. He was the most distinct of the three black and white cats. He had a patch of black on his chin that looked like a goatee and a small white speck on the middle of his back, where black fur covered the majority of the surface.

I stroked the cat that had his head on my lap, this cat was called Sammy. He slept innocently, his body all cuddled in itself. This one was the biggest. His fur patterns were soft and delicate, and his black fur didn't stray from its section, except for the black spot on his nose. He was the cutest, in my opinion. And apparently it was shocking that he actually liked me, as, according to Sebastian, he hated strangers.

The only female cat suddenly ran through the living room, her body just a blur as she streaked through the room. That is, until she suddenly ran into a wall. She shook her head and looked around in confusion before running away once more.

I doubled over in laughter, finding the kitten sized cat's antics hilarious. She was the smallest of all of the cats. Her name was Runt and she had no specific pattern to her fur, all of it was just a bunch of random colors all blurred together. Random specks of orange, yellow, black, brown, and white littered her fur.

Sebastian loved his cats; that much was easy to see. He gave me a disapproving look as I continued to laugh at Runt.

"What the hell! She just ran into a wall!" I giggled some more.

He sighed, "Yeah, she's got a few screws loose. But she's lovable." He said adoringly.

I smiled, "So how old are they?"

"Jake is the oldest, by a few weeks. Both he and Sammy are five. Feisty is next, he is three. Then Runt is the youngest, she's two." He ran out the facts like he knew them like the back of his hand…which he probably did.

"Why does Jake look brain dead?" I snickered.

Sebastian scoffed, "Cats have personalities too. That's just the way he is."

Sammy suddenly got up and left me, the spot where he had been laying suddenly felt cold. He stretched on the floor before randomly laying down in the middle of the floor.

"Bipolar bastard." I muttered at him.

Sebastian chuckled. Feisty suddenly grew bored with the string Sebastian was dangling over his head, simply walked away.

Sebastian smiled and got up, settling on the couch rather close to me. He put his arms over the back of the couch and tipped his head back.

I comfortable silence settled around us. I closed my eyes, inhaling the sent emanating from Sebastian. It was unique; it smelled like musk, with very faint hints of that smell you get when you are sawing a piece of wood and you saw through a knot or a week spot. He smelled delicious.

Sebastian broke the silence, "Do you wanna talk about something?"

I glanced over at him. "Sure. But I got nothing. So you choose the topic." I muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

"If you aren't sensitive about it, what happened to your parents?" he asked slowly.

"Mom died of cancer and dad committed suicide afterwards. Then my aunt died in a car crash. So I have no known family left." I stated, basically uncaring at this point. "I was young, I don't remember them much."

He hummed but didn't say anything for a minute. "Is there anything you want to ask me?" he finally asked.

"Actually yes," I started. "It's been bugging me all day. Saturday morning, you said something about us not getting to the main event. And again earlier today, you asked if I want to go all the way with you someday. But I remember us going all the way Friday…somewhat. I was drunk, so it's really vague." I stated.

He smirked, "You really don't remember?" I shook my head. "Well, we were getting ready to, but then my phone rang."

I nodded, I vaguely remembered that happening, but I knew that it did.

He continued, "And when I came back, you were asleep, holding your cock. So I sucked it up and dealt with my hand. And then I brought you to my bed and went to sleep."

I looked away in embarrassment. I couldn't believe I had done that. "I was really drunk. And tired." The excuse was weak, but it was better than saying something like 'I was drunk and horny. And I don't drink very often.'

His smirk widened, "You must've dreamt about fucking with Me." he laughed when I shook my head.

His smile slipped from his face. He slowly leaned closer. I knew what he was about to do. He was going to kiss me.

I pushed him away, "No." I muttered softly.

He whined in the back of his throat, sticking his bottom lip out and batting his eyelashes at me. "Pwease?" He begged.

I laughed, "Seriously? The puppy dog face; how old are you again? I don't think I should be doing these kinds of things with a child."

He snickered but his face sobered up quickly. "Just one." He breathed.

I stared into his eyes, not moving until I was sure I wanted to do this. "One." I whispered and climbed on top of his lap, straddling his thighs. "That's it." I whispered as I ran my fingers through the hair that rested at the base of his neck.

I leaned in close, nervous but yearning for him. He parted his lips and brought his hands up to rest on my hips.

Our lips met softly…barely touching. I gasped into his open mouth, letting my eyes fall shut. Then I leaned in just a bit more, letting our lips mold together. It was a slow, sensual kiss.

I opened my lips, tilting my head a little to kiss him better. Our lips moved against each other as if we were a couple making out romantically.

No tongue was added; none was needed. There was no point in adding it. We were perfectly content with the unhurried kiss. And this indulgent kiss gave me more satisfaction than any rough making-out had ever provided.

Slowly, I pulled away.

Sebastian reluctantly opened his eyes, wine colored eyes bored into mine. He seemed to be searching for something.

I nervously held his gaze, my insecurity getting the best of me. What was he looking for? Was he starting to see that I wasn't attractive enough for him? I knew he was out of my league the moment I laid eyes on him.

He was way beyond sexy and I was just…average. Surely he could do better.

He seemed to notice the doubt in my eyes, "What's wrong?"

I looked down, trying to avoid his eyes. "Nothing."

He placed a gentle finger under my chin, lifting my head so that I was staring into his eyes again. "That's a lie."

"It's nothing." I murmured, still trying to avoid his penetrating eyes.

He pressed yet another soft kiss to my lips, but this one was a simple peck. "Please tell me."

I shook my head, "It's not easy to talk about." My insecurities were something I preferred to keep hidden. I liked pretending that I was strong. I didn't want Sebastian thinking I was weak.

He eyed me, sensing my discomfort he gently moved me so that I was sitting next to him. Then he changed the subject.

* * *

I was lying on my bed, staring at my homework with a bored and uncaring expression. I wasn't actually planning on doing it; the teacher never graded anything anyway.

It had been a week since I went to Sebastian's apartment; a week since that wonderful kiss. And I still wasn't able to look him in the eyes. Lately, negative thoughts had been flooding my mind. Like, when we hung out at school, and he laughed at my jokes or behavior I couldn't help but thing that he was fake laughing or that he was just playing along.

And every time he looked at me, I thought that maybe he was starting to see how completely ordinary I was. He could do way better, but I was also starting to think that maybe he was only kissing, touching, caressing me because I was the only gay guy in our school and he wanted to have some form of release.

I sighed and glanced at my phone. I debated whether or not to text Sebastian for a short minute before I decided I should stop being such a pussy and just do it.

'Hi. What are you doing right now?' I sent, holding my breath, hoping he would respond.

'Jacking off.' he replied.

'Psh, lying is bad, you know' I laughed to myself as I sent it.

I only had to wait about a minute before my phone buzzed quietly, signaling a received message. I opened the message and what I saw made me gasp.

There, on the screen of my cheap touch screen phone, sat a picture of a dick. Not just any dick either, it was Sebastian's. His hand rested at the base, his wrist sat on course black curls. The head was weeping slightly and the length glistened slightly from precum that had already been smeared all over it.

I bit my lip, holding back a moan. I debated again, but after a second of thought, I reluctantly pressed the call button. I pressed it to my ear and listened to the rings, waiting for him to answer.

"Hello?" a husky, deep, almost breathless voice answered the phone.

"Sebastian…" I forced another moan down because of his voice.

"Ciel." He gasped. "What do you need?" he purred, probably still stroking his length.

"I….I don't know…" I whispered.

"Can you do me a favor?" he asked huskily.

"Anything." I breathed.

"Touch yourself." Sebastian ordered.

I was slightly taken aback by the request…no, order. But I didn't hesitate to pull my cock out. I ran my fingers over my nipple, gasping as it felt better than usual.

"Yes, that's it." He moaned into the phone.

I wrapped my fingers around my cock firmly, giving it slow pumps to harden it fully. Sebastian's occasional groan or grunt only helped to bring my cock to life.

I imagined his lips on mine, on my neck, collarbone, and chest, groaning loudly, throwing my head back as I tightened my grip and moved my hand faster.

"Yes, Ciel, stroke yourself. Pretend it's my lips and hands on your milky skin." Sebastian growled.

"Sebastian, I-ah- I can't." I threw my head back once more and let my imagination run wild. Suddenly it wasn't my hands on my body, but Sebastian's.

"Should I touch my…" I trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"Oh god yes." Sebastian groaned loudly, picking up on what I meant.

I suddenly became bolder, "Don't you wish it was your fingers in my mouth, and caressing my ass?" I put two fingers in my mouth, sucking at them loudly so Sebastian would hear before groaning.

Sebastian growled, "Fuck yes."

I pulled my fingers from my mouth with a 'pop' and repositioned my body so that I could insert one finger. I squirmed at the feeling but gasped as I hit my prostate. A moan made itself known as I pressed harder into that spot. "S-Sebastian!" I almost yelled.

At this point, Bard could probably hear, but I couldn't bring myself to care as Sebastian breathed my name.

As I abused my prostate, repeating Sebastian's name like a ritual prayer, I came onto my bed sheets and buried my finger in, knuckle deep.

Soon after, I heard Sebastian groan louder than all of his other noises, signaling his release.

After our breathing calmed down Sebastian was the first to break the silence.

"That was intense." He chuckled.

I agreed, "Yeah." Jacking off had never felt so good before.

"So I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Sebastian asked, as if nothing had ever happened.

I expected this. He was just like that, and I didn't know why. I longed for him to say he wanted to see me, or to say he wished he was here or something. But I knew the words weren't going to come.

"Yeah, see you." I sighed and hung up.

Little did I know, that was the start of something much bigger than I really ever wanted.

* * *

*GASP* WHAT HAS CIEL GOTTEN HIMSELF INTO? Review and I might reveal it in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

LONGER CHAP THAN NORMAL, YAY! So...Um...Just a warning. Shit about to get crazy. Not really in this chapter, but the next if all goes as planned. Oh right,, and this story is almost done. Yes, I realize it's short, but...That's how I planned it. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

The next day at school was relatively normal. Sebastian was acting normal, as to be expected, and I was beginning to regret my actions last night. What had possessed me to call him after seeing that picture? Also, why- oh god why had I saved that picture before falling asleep? I couldn't bring myself to delete it, though. And why did my heart race every time our eyes met? I blamed it on embarrassment, which was a logical assumption considering the circumstances. But I was starting to notice…maybe the beginnings of feelings towards him?

Thinking of that picture made me pull out my phone and look at the picture again. It was the first time I had really looked at his dick. I mean, yes, I had glanced at it the morning I "admitted" I had an STD. But seeing as that was a small glimpse, it hardly counted.

I felt a blush spread across my face so I tucked my phone away just as Sebastian threw an arm over my shoulder and greeted me. "Hey." He laughed.

He seemed to be in a good mood, too bad I couldn't say the same for myself. "What do you want?" I sighed irritably, shoving his arm off of my shoulder, even though I secretly wanted him to pull me into a firm embrace.

"Oh ouch, someone is in a bad mood." He feigned being hurt.

"Yeah, well, shit happens." I muttered. That's when I noticed that Sebastian's friends were with him.

So he was putting on a good show, huh? I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"I'd ask but I'm not quite sure I want to know." They all bust up laughing like it was the best joke ever told.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Is there something you gentlemen need?" I could feel a headache quickly approaching. Why must it be lunchtime? If I had a class to get to soon at least I would have had an easy escape without looking weak.

Sebastian chuckled, "Well you see, these guys," he gestured to the assemblage of assholes and freaks surrounding us, "were curious about you, and seeing as we're friends now, I thought you'd be ok with talking to them as long I'm present."

I stopped walking; one of the assholes almost ran into me. I stared at Sebastian in shock. He had to have figured out that I was uncomfortable around these types of groups. My mouth was left open, I fished for something to say along the lines of "Fuck you" but I came up blank. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, what the fuck do you guys want?"

Suddenly one of the preps came forth, she was shorter than I, and settled for a more natural look. She was cuter than most of her friends and I found that I might be able to talk to this one. "My name is Lizzy, and these are my friends." She gestured to a group of girls, her blonder curls bouncing as she moved, and then asked the question everyone was dying to ask. "And we just wanted to know if the rumors are true; are you gay?"

I found her innocence endearing in a little sister type of way. I cupped her cheek and leaned down until I was eye level with her, "As of right now I am. But I just might have to go straight for you." I winked and pulled away from her.

She turned to her friends as if asking "What should I do?" silently. When she seemed to receive an answer she turned back to me and asked, "Can I kiss your cheek?"

I laughed, "Why not?"

She hesitated briefly before reaching up on her tiptoes and planting a soft kiss to my cheek before giggling and retreating to her friends.

I glanced at Sebastian, he seemed normal, still smirking. But…was it just me or was his jaw a little too tense? No, surely I was imagining things.

I glanced at all the jocks, who were staring at me with surprised expressions. Surprise, surprise; gay guys get more bitches than the straight fuckers. One of them stepped forward.

"So you are gay?"

I sighed, "Didn't I just answer this? Yes, I am a homosexual."

Most of the jocks suddenly looked uncomfortable, some of them laughed, others simply walked away, having their question answered.

Sebastian placed a hand on my shoulder, "Is there anything else you guys want to ask?" he sounded just a tad bit tense to me. But maybe I wanted him to be jealous, to claim me as his own and plant one of those delicious kisses he so often gives to my lips.

But that wouldn't happen; I wasn't even sure why I wanted it to happen.

One of Lizzy's friends stepped forth and timidly asked, "Is it true your parents died when you were young?"

This surprised me; I was pretty sure no one knew of this. "Yes." My voice was soft.

Suddenly all those girls flocked around me, hugging me and telling me it's ok. They told me how cute I am and how any guy would be lucky to have me. Some of them asked if I liked someone, to which my eyes flickered to Sebastian before I nodded. My glance at the black haired man went unnoticed, though, as they continued to assault me with questions and pecks on the cheek and soothing rubs or pats.

* * *

Somehow after school I ended up at Sebastian's house. He played with his cats and Sammy followed me around as if I was God himself. When I finally sat down, Sammy sat with me.

Eventually Sebastian turned to face me, ignoring his playful cats. "Why'd you let those girls hang all over you?" he spat the word 'girls' out like it was sulfur.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked, confused by his sudden question.

"You let those girls touch you and kiss you, it's disgusting. You shouldn't have let their talons run all over you like that."

I laughed, "Are you telling me what I can and can't do?"

He snarled, "No." he said stubbornly before he turned away from me.

He was seriously mad about this. "Hey…" I said softly, trying to get his attention. "Sebastian…"

"What?" he growled.

"Are you jealous?"

He scoffed and tossed a glare over his shoulder, "Fuck no."

That stung a bit. "Then why are you sulking?" I kept my voice soft. I got onto the floor, disturbing Sammy in the process. Then I slowly crawled towards Sebastian.

"I'm not!" he almost yelled.

I placed my hands on his tense shoulders, feeling anger and heat roll off of him in waves. I kissed the beck of his neck softly, "What are you mad about?"

"Who do you like?" he retorted, turning his head to look at me.

I was shocked, "Why does it matter?" I started to pull away.

He grabbed my wrists. "Answer me."

"No one." I averted my eyes. I knew who I liked; I just didn't want him to find out.

He slowly leaned me down to the floor until his face was centimeters from mine. His breath ghosted over my face, "You lie." Then he captured my lips in an angry, forceful, and passionate kiss.

So now he knew, and I didn't even have to tell him. Now it was like a mutual agreement, almost as if he was saying he liked me too. At least that's how it felt in my mind.

Almost like we were now going out.

Caught up in my thoughts, I ran my fingers through his hair. I pulled his body closer to mine and thrust my hips up. He took the hint and pulled my shirt off. Hot fingers ran over my now bare chest. I arched into his touch, loving the heat that spread through me.

His tongue flicked out to run across my bottom lip, asking for permission. I gave it without second thought.

I removed Sebastian's shirt swiftly, wanting to feel those firm muscles beneath my fingertips. When his chest was finally bare, I ran my hands up his strong back. He arched into my touch, forcing our hips together. Our clothed erections rubbed against each other for a brief moment as I kneaded his tense upper back. I ran my hands back down his back, allowing my fingers to follow his spine. His skin was soft and I momentarily wondered what he put on it to make it so soft.

My thoughts were scattered as Sebastian roughly rubbed his covered erection against my own. I knew I needed his pants off, and soon. I fumbled with the button of his jeans before he stopped me.

"Not here." He whispered into my ear sexily.

I moaned; his voice alone was enough to make me cum.

He lifted me off of the carpet, capturing my lips in a rough kiss as he carried me towards his room. He kicked the door open and kicked it back into place, the door raddling on its hinges from the sheer force of the kick.

He threw me onto the mattress but was back on top of me before I stopped bouncing. He seized my lips in another kiss, but this one was gentler and unrushed.

I moaned as my hands found his lower back again. I trailed the skin there, finding that his lower back had dimples. I smiled at how unintentionally cute he was. I trailed my fingers lower, cupping the firm cheeks of his ass over his jeans. I squeezed them and admired the quality of ass I was holding.

Sebastian seemed to get the hint because he stopped tangling his fingers in my hair for a moment to unbutton his pants and slip then down, kicking them off so that he was only in his boxers. Then he deftly removed my pants and shuffled them until they rested on the floor along with his. We were both now in our boxers and it was a heady feeling; being so close to him with so little clothing.

Sebastian bowed his head to nibble and suck on my collarbone. I went back to admiring his ass, dipping my hands below the band of his boxers to feel the smooth skin. I rubbed the flesh but avoided his entrance; we both knew who was bottoming so there was no use fighting it…not that I really wanted to. Not only was a ready to submit to him, I was willing to let him fuck me in any damn position he wanted.

Sebastian shivered as I ran my fingers over the front of his boxers. He thrusted lightly into my touch, silently asking for more, surprising him, I flipped us over so that I was on top of him.

He stared up at me and opened his mouth to say something but immediately snapped it shut when I placed a kiss on his collarbone. Slowly, I kissed my way down his body, pausing at his navel to rub my nose against the soft flesh. Then I continued until I was at the waistband of his boxers, my eyes flickered up to meet his as I allowed my fingers to pull the interference off slowly, almost painfully so.

The real thing was so much better than the picture. I licked my lips and stared at the huge hunk of meat that had come to rest against his stomach as soon as it was released from its confines. He was already completely hard, and the red tip was beginning to weep.

I dipped my head down and licked away the precum. Then I engulfed the entire length, it had an odd flavor that I was not unfamiliar with. Of course, I had given a blowjob before, and I had obviously received one. But I found that I wanted to unleash all of my talents on Sebastian to show him how good I am. I also had the unbearable urge to make him lose control. To make him sweat, moan, scream, and beg for more. But alas, that would most likely not happen. It was more probable that by the end of this, I would be screaming and begging. And that was just a guess based on the size of the boat. I had no idea what the motion of the ocean would be like when it came to Sebastian.

Sebastian moaned as his cock hit the back of my throat, I swallowed around the length, causing him to moan louder. He was huge, so it was nearly impossible to fit it all in my mouth without choking myself. I considered his body even more beautiful with each passing moment. The more I heard of his lovely voice, the more I felt myself falling.

I moved at a quick pace, my skilled tongue running along the underside of his cock before swirling around the head, only to go back down then back up and repeat the process. It was with practiced precision that I drove him wild.

Suddenly I pulled my mouth away, his dick falling from my mouth with a soft 'pop'. Sebastian was gasping softly and gazing at me with lust.

I smirked and reached for the lube I knew he kept in his nightstand. I briefly considered allowing Sebastian to prepare me but then I got an excellent idea.

"Sit up." I ordered.

He obeyed with a confused expression. I pushed him back, "Scoot back."

"You're so bossy." He grunted and did so until he was sitting against his headboard. I smiled, yes, that's exactly where I needed him to be.

I got on my knees facing away from him, so that my ass was in front of him. I coated my fingers in lube and, locking eyes with him, brought the slick finger to my puckered entrance. I ran my finger over it for a moment teasingly before pushing the finger in. I closed my eyes softly and gasped quietly at the familiar feeling. I arched my back and pushed my finger in deeper. I moved it in and out quickly before adding the second soon after the first had entered.

Sebastian groaned at the sight and lazily pumped his cock. I opened my eyes to study his hungry face, I considered telling him not to touch himself but watching him stroke himself was almost as erotic as the finger in my ass.

Suddenly I found that sensitive spot inside myself. I almost yelled Sebastian's name and pretended that my fingers were his. I added the third finger while pressing against my prostate, scissoring my fingers so my hole stretched more.

I looked back at Sebastian and noticed his impatient look as he stroked himself faster. I moaned at his expression and gasped out, "Take me." as I removed my fingers.

He grabbed the lube I had discarded and squeezed some onto his hand then he lathered it onto his erection.

He got onto his knees behind me and pressed the swollen head to my entrance. I pressed back against him, willing him to thrust into my body.

He placed a light kiss on the back of my neck and took my invitation, thrusting into me so that his entire length went in all at once.

I gasped at the feeling of being full; it had been a while since I had gotten laid. I moved my hips, rubbing against him, asking him to move silently. He moaned and followed my order. He pulled out before thrusting back in with a quick snap of his hips.

After that his thrusts were graceful and flowed like a gentle stream. But these were no gentle thrusts. No, he was thrusting into me as if his orgasm was the equivalent to his heart; he needed to have it to live.

I was moaning loudly, not bothering to cover them up or muffle them. I knew they were probably turning him on as much as his grunts were turning me on.

I gasped at a particularly hard thrust. His thrusts were getting less rhythmic and choppier. He was close. And so was I.

His long fingers wrapped around my cock and pumped it. I moaned louder at the double stimulation. I purposely clenched my walls tighter around him.

He groaned and bit and sucked on my shoulder just enough to leave a mark.

He hit my prostate and I felt myself begin to come. "I love you." I moaned right before I came.

He responded by coming inside me. He collapsed on top of me.

He pushed him off and cuddled up against his chest.

"_So…does this mean we're dating?" _I thought before I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Ciel is such a naive little bitch... *cough cough* Sorry...But you have to agree...Anyway...Sorry the sex scene is short, but if you think about it, they were already halfway there with all the romping in the living room and anus/dick rubbing right before the sex. If you have complaints, review or something. I might correct it. Probably not. But still. The chance is there.


	6. Chapter 6

Yes I realize the wait wasn't all that long but...finals. EOC's. No time. Plus I'm writing a bunch of other shit, some for ff, some not so...sorry. There will be an alternative ending available soon. I was going to post both up but this one turned out better so...Enjoy.

* * *

It had been five weeks since Sebastian and I had begun this confusing ass thing I called a relationship. He had yet to say the three magical words…but the feelings were there. I felt them with every soft kiss he whispered onto my flesh, with every sensual thrust he gave, with every stare, those soft red eyes burned into my very soul. Yes, I felt what he did not say. But that didn't mean I didn't want to hear it.

A lot had happened in those weeks. We had had sex…several times, in a variety of places too. Not just his apartment, which we had managed to have sex against every wall, counter, island, table, and especially in the shower/bath. We had sex in the men's restroom at school; we even fucked in an empty classroom during lunch. We got caught once, but luckily it was just Mr. Sutcliff, who had dismissed any punishment as long as he could stay for the show. That was interesting. Sadly, he wouldn't stop flirting with Sebastian when no teachers or students were around afterward.

The most important one happened earlier today.

.:Flashback:.

"You should sit at with lunch with me." Sebastian said, pulling me along even as I shook my head.

"I don't really want to sit with your asshole-ish friends." I muttered.

"Oh shut up." He chided playfully, "They've lightened up since you officially came out."

"I think that has more to do with you than them actually having a heart, but ok." I giggled, "Whatever you say."

He suddenly stopped, no more than ten feet away from the table we were heading to. He turned to me with an expression I didn't recognize, emotions flickering through his eyes. I recognized two. One was nervousness; the other was the look he usually got right before he kissed me. Before I could protest or stop him, he cupped my cheek and slowly leaned in.

"No!" I began to protest, but his soft, eager lips captured mine. My head spun, he was ruining his reputation by kissing me in public. Was this some sort of joke he was pulling on his followers?

All doubt fled from my mind when he parted his lips and gently sucked on my bottom lip. I moaned quietly into his mouth before he pulled away, with the softest of smacks, which was nearly inaudible, even in the now nearly silent cafeteria.

As he leaned away, he stared into my eyes, his face showing all the adoration I felt towards him. Suddenly the silence was broke as a teacher pulled us apart.

"I should send you to the office for PDA. That was unacceptable. You just violated a school policy." the female teacher scolded, a male teacher standing beside her, nodding with a giant grin.

Lizzy suddenly appeared out of nowhere, "Aunt Anne. Let them go." She begged.

"Anne" stared at Lizzy for a moment before shaking her head slowly with a small smile. "Fine, Elizabeth." Then she turned to us, "Consider this a warning. Next time you'll receive a referral."

Sebastian and I just exchanged a look before nodding and turning to his astonished friends. One of them stood.

"What the hell was that?" he boomed, sounding betrayed. "What, now you're a faggot too?"

Sebastian merely laughed, "I've always been gay. This whole time we've been friends."

His "friends" cringed. By now the cafeteria had gone back to full swing, people chattering loudly, trays being slammed down, and chairs scraping the floor.

"And this," Sebastian pointed towards me, "is the guy I'm fucking."

Although I would've preferred a more intimate term, I still felt a bit of pride from his statement. I stood straighter and looked down at the idiots at the table with arrogance.

We sat down in the empty chairs and merely returned their stares. After an extremely long pause a few of them started laughing. The rest of us glared at them, both irritated and surprised.

"What?" I spat.

They gasped a few incoherent words between fits of laughter. Before they settled enough to manage, "That's a good one!"

I raised an eyebrow, "You think we're kidding?"

They nodded, still suffering from their idiotic ignorance.

"Do tell me, would friends have pictures of each other's dicks on their phone?" I giggled at their befuddled expressions.

"You do not have a picture of his dick." One of them laughed as if I had made another "joke".

I smirked, taking out my phone. I found the picture of his cock easily, and my eyes eagerly took in the sight before me. Sebastian leaned over my shoulder and observed the screen.

"That was a damn good picture too." Sebastian chuckled.

I licked my lips and peered up at him through my eyelashes, our lips were inches apart. I leaned forward until our lips barely touched. "Should I show them?" I asked his lips.

He smirked, "I don't care." Then he placed his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me into a deep kiss. For a second, we just molded our lips together, and then he flicked his tongue out, which I met with my own.

I heard an annoyed grunt, "Stop it before we throw up." Claude groaned, who was Sebastian's best friend, apparently.

We pulled apart with a sloppier smack then last time. I smirked and returned to the picture. I held it up for everyone to see, as if it were a trophy. The girls at the table turned bright red and barely managed to conceal their giggles. The guys just nodded.

"That's Sebastian's dick alright." Claude muttered.

Jealousy rose within me, "What's he talking about?" I asked Sebastian.

"It was a party, there were booze, all the guys were comparing dicks, and Claude was the only one sober, and it appears I mentally scarred him." Sebastian laughed sexily.

"So you are gay?" Sebastian's group went back to the subject at hand.

"Neil Patrick Harris gay." Sebastian confirmed. We exchanged a look, smirking at the inside joke.

.:End Flashback:.

Turns out all of his friends weren't total heartless bastards; most of them remained his friend. But then, I had a new problem. I was sitting on my bed, thinking about his soft, red lips, and at that moment, I desired Sebastian more than anything.

I wanted him, but I wanted something more than "fuck buddy" so I should just call him, right? Talk to him, get to know him. I wanted to congratulate him on coming out in front of everyone, but mostly, thank him for those passionate kisses.

I decided to just get it over with; I flipped my phone out and dialed his number. After a few rings, he answered.

"Ciel." Sebastian answered.

My breath seemed to be sucked out of my body. I barely managed "Congrats."

He laughed, "On what?"

I coughed, trying to make my suddenly tight throat loosen up. It came out sounding like a sob.

"Ciel? Are you ok?" the concerned voice asked.

Something randomly came over me. "What the hell was that? 'The guy I'm fucking'? What the fuck is up with that bullshit? After I literally bent over backwards for you on several occasions and in many fucking locations, all I am to you is a fuck buddy?" I ranted.

Sebastian seemed shocked by my sudden outburst, "Ciel—"

"No! You shut the hell up, Sebastian. I'm not done." I took a deep breath, "I mean seriously? I put my mouth on your goddamn cock and this is my thanks? So you're telling me every single kiss meant nothing? Every embrace was just another fling?" my voice grew soft, "Every caress was…just for sex?" I now sounded hurt.

Sebastian groaned and began to say my name before I cut him off again.

"You know how I feel about you! How could you-"

"CIEL! Shut the fuck up! Yes I know how you feel about me. Shut up for five seconds so I can say something!"

When I didn't say anything he continued.

"I'm scared of this." He admitted, my heart swelled at his wavering and uncertain voice, "I…I think I like you. But I'm scared of how close we're getting. And by how I feel about you.

My heart nearly stopped. "You like me?"

He laughed nervously, "Maybe. You do still like me, right?"

"Of course." I gasped as if I had just run a mile in five minutes.

"I don't know how well I'll do with the commitment but…" a knock sounded on my door.

"Hold that thought; someone's at the door." I said hurriedly, I wanted the person at the door to go away so I could just enjoy this.

I opened the door and nearly fell to my knees at the sight before me. Sebastian was on one knee right in front of my door, he held up a single red rose with a giant nervous smile on his face. "Will you go out with me?"

I put my hands over my flushed face, giggling like a girl. I grabbed the rose delicately, making sure not to hurt the soft petals. "Yes! Yes, there's nothing I want more." I nearly whispered, a gentle and unstoppable smile spreading across my face.

He chuckled softly at my glee, "Thank god." He let out a huge breath, "I was so nervous. I almost didn't do it." He got to his feet and pulled me into a strong, firm hug, nuzzling the side of my head with his nose.

I returned the hug without hesitation. His smell infiltrated my brain, causing me to feel like I was high. His warm, strong embrace made me feel all the things he couldn't say. "Thank you." I murmured into his shoulder.

"You know," he began quietly. "Claude came over just as I was about to leave to come here. Apparently that confession sparked some old lied to rest feelings. He tried to seduce me, but you called me and it was the perfect escape. I know who I want. But I was really nervous... And I was already ready to back out. So if you hadn't called, I just might be having sex with him."

I stiffened in his arms.

"But I'm glad you did call. I want you and nothing else. I... I like you." He muttered the last part. I could tell it was hard for him to communicate his feelings. I loved that he was trying though, to me it meant he was willing to try to make our relationship last.

"I love you." I shut my eyes and inhaled deeply. I rubbed small circles into his back through his shirt. He relaxed at my touch. "Maybe we should go inside." I whispered.

"Yeah." By neither of us moved. We were comfortable where we were.

This was where I was meant to be. I could feel it.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE. Yes there will be another chapter...if there are weird lines in this I'm sorry, Shit got fucked up when I was uploading it.


End file.
